Beat and Pulse
by cpwinchester90
Summary: Faye Gullahorn was ordered by the Angels to protect Kevin Tran at all costs. But what happens when she begins to fall for the one man seeking to kill him? [Set from Season 7 Finale to Present] [Crowley/OFC] [M for all the good stuffs]


**Note: I do not own anything Supernatural. Faye Gullahorn is of my own creation. This is a short prologue to get the story set up. Please R&R to let me know how I am doing. **

**Prologue: Damnit Kevin!**

Kevin Tran and his protector sat across the desk from one another, both with their mouths taped shut and arms tied behind their back. Faye looked apologetically to Kevin then shifted her eyes to the floor when she heard someone walk into the room.

"There's my Prophet!" Dick Roman smiled and stood behind him, then looked across to Faye. "I don't believe we've met…" He spoke to Faye while he slowly removed her tape. She took in a deep breath, "You're a Dick, right?" She snapped.

He wrapped his hand tightly around her neck, then smiled. "I would watch your tongue. I am very hungry right now and would hate to defile a face as beautiful as yours." He warned, placing the tape back over her mouth.

"Now, I'm needed down in the lab. For reasons I understand you both know. Do me a favour you two...stay put." He joked with a wink and exited the room again.

Faye's blue eyes began to water. She felt like a complete failure, she was delegated one job by the Angels to protect the Prophet, and here they were, hostages of Leviathans and about to become their midnight snack.

Kevin shook his head at her, a silent beg to not cry. He stared at her face as the tears began to stream down her pale ivory skin. Her long, brown hair was tangled, her bangs were matted with blood. She had taken from pretty serious beatings to keep demons from reaching him within these last few days. Likely more than she had ever received her whole life.

Sam busted into the room, "Kevin!" He shouted, causing the two to turn their chairs into his direction. He took out a small knife and cut through Kevin's tape then moved on towards Faye and cut her loose.

"C'mon, we got to leave now." Sam ordered. Kevin stayed seated, "No. We have to make it to the lab. Dick made this creamer...it's going to kill all the skinny people." He explained.

"Wait. What? What are you saying?" Sam questioned frantically, worried about his older brother and Castiel.

"We have to blow up the lab Sam." Kevin clarified.

"Um, not part of the plan." Faye spoke up, shaking her head. "This was a close fucking call Kevin, I am **not** putting you into another one."

Kevin frowned, "Please?" He looked back and forth between Sam and Faye who both sighed in unison.

"Alright." Faye ran her fingers through her bangs, clearly worried and frustrated.

"Let's go." Sam agreed and led them out of the room towards the lab.

* * *

"You trust that demon?" Dean threatened Dick, holding up the bone.

"Are you sure it's even me?" Dick smirked. Dean shook his head and chuckled, "No. I'm not, but he is." He ushered to Castiel. A dark look played upon Dick's face, "This meeting is over." He snapped.

Castiel lunged at Dick but was grabbed and thrown clear across the room, smashing into a pile of boxes. Dean quickly readied the bone and when Dick turned to face him he shoved it deep into his abdomen.

Dick stood stunned for a moment then removed the bone. He grunted after it left his body and snapped it in half before Dean. "Did you really think you could trump me?" Dick asked.

Dean reached into his jacket, "Honestly," He began, seeing Castiel take position behind Dick, "No." He finished when Castiel grabbed Dick's head and he shoved the real bone into his neck.

Kevin, Sam and Faye ran into the room just in time to see the monster slowly dying. Dick's true face emerged, causing Faye to take a step back. Leviathans for her were something straight from her nightmares.

Faye grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him back when an essence started pulsating from Dick's body and he began to bleed and grin. A dark chuckle came from him before the essence came rushing back to him and he exploded.

Faye and Sam were the first to look seconds later, only to find that Castiel and Dean had completely vanished. Sam walked into the centre of the lab, "Dean!?" He called out.

"Not to worry." Came a raspy voice from across the room. "I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head and the body will flounder, after all." He smiled and looked over in Kevin and Faye's direction.

"You're new." He smirked, looking directly to Faye. "The name is Crowley, King of Hell." He introduced himself, walking over to stand face to face with her. She could smell the Craig radiating off of him.

"Faye Gullahorn, I protect this Prophet." She returned. He reached up to her face, placing a hand on her, healing her wounds and leaving her hair unbloodied with blood. "Shame, those ugly bastards had to hurt such a face. No worries now love." He grinned.

She felt a rush of blood to her cheeks, this was the man the Angels told her to keep away from Kevin. He was so..._charming…_

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, interrupting the small moment.

Crowley kept his eyes on Faye's, "Bit of a kink with that bone. Most God weapons do."

"Where are they!?" Sam shouted.

"Can't help you Sam." Crowley snapped his fingers and two demons grabbed Kevin. Faye turned on her heel, bewildered. "No...Damnit Kevin!" She shouted then turned back to Crowley, "If you're taking him, take me too." She pleaded, those familiar tears rushing back to her eyes.

"Sorry Sam, the Prophet is mine." Crowley snapped his fingers again and Kevin disappeared. Faye began to hyperventilate, "No, no, no, no…" She repeated.

"Relax Sam, Dick's dead, you saved the world. I want one, little Prophet...Sorry Moose," He grabbed a hold of Faye's arm, then turned back to Sam, "You are well and truly on your own." Another snap of the fingers and they disappeared, leaving Sam Winchester to himself.


End file.
